Jenny Flex
Jenny Flex was a fictional equestrian who served as an enforcer to the psychopathic industrialist, Max Zorin, and his mistress, May Day. A supporting antagonist and Bond girl portrayed by Irish actress, Alison Doody, the character first appeared in the 1985 James Bond film, A View to a Kill, and was subsequently adapted for the 1983-87 tabletop role-playing game, James Bond 007: Role-Playing In Her Majesty's Secret Service. Biography Jenny Flex is one of the henchwomen working alongside May Day (the other is Pan Ho). She is first seen walking down the stairs to greet James Bond (under the guise of James St. John Smythe) at Max Zorin's château. She then escorts Bond and his chauffeur Sir Godfrey Tibbett up to Bond's quarters. Flex is next seen at the reception party at the chateau conversing with Pan Ho and other guests. Later in the film, when Tibbett is going to get his car washed at the local BP garage so he can telephone M about 007's discoveries, Flex and Pan Ho provide a distraction by pretending to have engine trouble while Tibbett gets the car washed so May Day can murder him. She next is seen while Bond is being disposed of in the Rolls-Royce. When General Gogol and his bodyguards Klotkoff and Venz confront Zorin, his henchmen, including Flex, May Day, Scarpine, and Pan Ho outgun them, forcing them to leave. In San Francisco City Hall, when Zorin has murdered chief geologist W.G. Howe, Flex appears in the doorway with petrol canisters and begins to douse the carpeting so the building can be set aflame. After this, we see her walking out of the office with the canisters and then in the car looking at the destruction she's caused. In the Main Strike mine sequence, Jenny is patrolling the grounds and hands Scarpine the tool which leads to her demise: the dynamite (disguised as a coffee thermos) to flood the fault. After that, she assists in positioning the detonator Zorin intends to use to create a double earthquake, which would be utilized to annihilate Silicon Valley. Then after Bond and Stacey Sutton are discovered, she chases them with May Day and Pan Ho. After being directed another way by May Day with Pan Ho, Zorin decides to flood the fault before the personnel are evacuated, despite Bob Conley's protests. While the carnage ensues, the film cuts to Jenny and Pan Ho, who are about to be washed away by the oncoming floodwaters. Their attempts to outrun the waters prove futile, and they both drown. This betrayal caused May Day to turn to Bond for help, even mourning for the loss of Jenny after noticing her corpse floating on the water. May Day later avenges both Jenny and Pam by helping Bond to foil Zorin's scheme at the cost of her life. Alternate continuities ''James Bond 007 (role-playing game) Gallery Jenny Flex Profile.png|Meeting Bond and Godfrey Tibbett Jenny flex ppk.jpg|Flex before her ultimate fate AVTAK Jenny Flex.jpg|Aiming at KGB Agents Trivia * Bodybuilder Anita Gandol was considered for the role of Jenny Flex at a point when the character was intended to be even stronger than May Day. * May Day is devastated by Jenny's death suggesting they were friends, lovers or that May Day is disgusted that her boss Zorin had no regard for the lives of his underlings. * While May Day was the main female villian, she realized the error of her ways and attempted to atone by aiding Bond in stopping the explosion. Jenny had stayed loyal to Zorin until her death (or may have realized too late she been betrayed just before she died), and as such is considered to be the true "bad Bond girl" of the film. * When Jenny introduces herself to Bond, he replies "Of course you are!". Bond did the same to Plenty O'Toole in ''Diamonds Are Forever. * Alison Doody played a similar character four years later in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. However, unlike the Bond film, she is the prominent love interest for Indiana Jones. References fr:Jenny Flex Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:A View To A Kill characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Jenny Flex Category:Bond Girls Category:James Bond 007 (role-playing game) characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Pawns